Meet America
by hotarugirl88
Summary: a new girl from america comes to Domino, and starts the day right by taking down joey. how's she know so much about Bandit Keith?and what's with the weird powers?Rating may change. *chapter 8 up* R+R
1. introductions the hard way

Hotaru: *bows* greetings my name is lady Hotaru, you can call me Hotaru.  
  
Jake: *yawns* why are you being so boring?  
  
Hotaru: *smacks Jake* why are you such a pain in the ass?  
  
Jake: *grins* it's what I was born ta do  
  
Hotaru: well refrain from it for one chapter at least.  
  
Jake: alright...hey what's this story 'bout?  
  
Hotaru: YGO, I do believe *looks at paper* yep this is an YGO fic.  
  
Jake: but your YGO fics are boring!  
  
Hotaru: *growls* hey Jake do you enjoy living?  
  
Jake: yeah why?  
  
Hotaru: cuz if you don't stop bugging me you won't be living anymore  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A blonde girl wearing black jeans and a black shirt, sunglasses, and an American Flag bandana, walked into the school with her hands shoved into her pockets. The idea of being in this country was enough to make her sick to her stomach but going to school? That was just infuriating. Why should she go to school, the rest of her family didn't!  
  
"Damn idiotic school requirements" she muttered as she walked into the office. "I need my schedule for class please." The office lady handed her a slip of paper and she left.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the help!" she said sighing. "No point in whinin' seein as how I'm already here. Damn I hate that accent, just because of my early years the rest of my days are plagued with that damned accent." The truth was her accent only really showed up was when she was mad or scared. Any other time she spoke like a normal person; with the exception of a ya'll here or there. She got lost but played it off cool, then finally found her class. As she walked in everyone stared at her, even the teacher.  
  
"Can I help you" the teacher asked getting over the surprise.  
  
"I dunno, can you" the class laughed. "I'm a new student"  
  
"Oh you're the American child aren't you?"  
  
"Do I look Chinese? Geez you people are stupid. And to think that you're the teacher" she replied. The class gasped, knowing she'd gone too far.  
  
"Young lady watch your mouth" the teacher snapped.  
  
"I'll say this once and I'll say it slow so even you can understand me. I am not a lady" she said.  
  
"Sit down and stay quiet" the teacher growled pointing to an empty desk in the back. The girl shrugged and sat down in the desk. "Dare I ask, what's your name?"  
  
"Kiran (pronounced keeran) Howard, got a problem with it?" she asked.  
  
"Anything to say?"  
  
"Pegasus sucks" she answered leaning back in her chair. "And so does school."  
  
*~*~* Recess (they get recess?! I want recess!) *~*~*  
  
As the class broke for recess (I still want recess) Kiran woke up. She'd slept through most of it and a little puddle of drool had formed on the desk.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yugi Motoh" a boy said walking up. He had tall spiky hair and big purple eyes.  
  
"Oh god as if I weren't being punished enough, they send one of them to talk to me" she muttered. "Hello"  
  
"Why don't you like Pegasus?" he asked.  
  
"He made a mockery of our family" she answered  
  
"Your family? Hey you aren't by chance related to Bandit Keith Howard are you" he asked. She fell out of her chair in surprise and looked at him seriously.  
  
"How do you know of him" she asked.  
  
"He IS the intercontinental Dueling Champion. But I've met him personally. Are you related to him?" he asked again. She cleared her throat and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Course not, he's just an old hack who nearly got killed by Pegasus" she replied.  
  
"He lived?"  
  
"Unfortunately" she muttered pulling her sunglasses off and rubbing her eyes. They were an unusual shade of blue. Sorta like light blue mixed with green, gray, and black. But they were also a strange shade of red from fatigue. "The lazy bum's alive alright."  
  
"So you're from America? Is it true what they say? That the duelists there are all hard core like keith" he asked.  
  
"Ya learn from the best and unfortunately Keith was the best. At least in the public's eyes. I'm better than him" she answered. A blonde guy in a green jacket walked up.  
  
"Hey Yug, who ya talkin to" he asked.  
  
"Kiran this is Joey Wheeler, he's a friend of mine" Yugi said. Kiran stiffened at the name.  
  
"So this is the goof Keith wouldn't shut up about" she muttered getting up and looking at Joey. She was a little taller than him. "He don't look so tough, I'm bettin a trained monkey could beat you in a duel." Joey clenched his fists.  
  
"For your information I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom" he snapped. Kiran raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Second place is the loser position. If ya ain't in first ya ain't in at all" she said. "Ya'll may do things different here but ya still got losers."  
  
"Where da you come from? One of those states where deys marry their cousins?" he asked angrily. Kiran grabbed him by the front of the shirt and growled.  
  
"The last guy who made fun of my accent is six feet under. You wanna get a plot next ta him? Then just keep pushin me" she hissed.  
  
"Kiran let him go" Yugi said. She did then punched him right in the jaw.  
  
"Come on punk, I'll kick your ass" she laughed. He stumbled back then jumped for her, fists raised. She smirked again as she side stepped then sent a screaming fist to his stomach. He doubled over and stepped forward a little as she got behind him and dropped down, sweeping his feet out from under him. She was up and smiling in a second as he fell. "They don't call me champ for nothin. Champion street fighter, three years running, in all divisions. And where I come from that's saying something." As the teacher walked back in Joey got to his feet slowly.  
  
"Joey what happened" the teacher asked. Joey looked up at Kiran.  
  
"Go ahead and squeal wheeler, s'no skin off my nose." She whispered  
  
"I just fell down, that's all" he said to the teacher,  
  
"Well be more careful in the future, please"  
  
"Yeah sure, no problem" he muttered looking at Kiran. Class Resumed and Kiran started writing something. Joey was trying to pay attention when Kiran passed him a note. He opened and read it to himself.  
  
I like your style, meet me after school in the parking lot.  
  
Joey looked back at her and she smiled. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he'd thought. He nodded and Kiran smiled wider.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well that's chapter one. Don't know what to say except DON'T HURT ME RABID JOEY FANS!!!!  
  
Jake: them Joey fans'll kill ya if ya mess him up too bad.  
  
Hotaru: Kiran did it not me, and only cuz he started it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. meet the family?

Hotaru: thanks for the reviews so quickly. I can't believe it man.  
  
Jake: yeah oh and we're very proud of our idea.  
  
Hotaru: *glares* what do you mean OUR idea?  
  
Jake: okay it's your idea.  
  
Hotaru: I was just sitting at home watching Yu-Gi-Oh and I was all like "hey how come Bandit Keith doesn't have any good fan fics?" And my buddy Amanda was like "well cuz he's evil and mean and totally uncontrollable...hey he'd fit you perfectly." After I flipped her off I nodded in agreement. So here we are.  
  
Jake: *yawns* you tell good bed time stories *lays down and closes eyes*  
  
Hotaru: Jake *kicks him in the ribs* wake up.  
  
Jake: I'm up, I'm up. Just start the torture already will ya? I wanna see wheeler eat pavement!  
  
Disclaimer: oops we forgot this last time, we don't own anything. Don't sue us cuz ya ain't getting anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after school and Joey wasn't really looking for Kiran. She'd disappeared ten minutes before class had ended. But he figured he'd look around before leaving.  
  
"Yo wheeler" he turned and saw Kiran's smiling face.  
  
"Hey I thought you'd left already" he said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh no I just had ta get out of class, so I called in a favor. No big thing. Bet your wondering what I wanted" she replied.  
  
"Not really" he lied. She shrugged.  
  
"Well if ya don't want ta know I don't gotta tell ya"  
  
"Just tell me already" he yelled. She smirked.  
  
"Geez Joey ya don't gotta yell. I thought you might want a little revenge. But then again seeing as how a Chihuahua like you couldn't fight me anyway" she stopped and noticed he was practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Don't call me a Chihuahua" he growled. She'd found it, she'd found the weak spot she'd been looking for. A taller boy with brown hair walked by the stopped and came back.  
  
"Hey Joey what's up" he asked. Kiran looked up, cuz she had too, at the guy. If he was Joey's friend she may have a teeny tiny problem. She shook her head; no way could these two take her.  
  
"Its nothin Tristan I'm just about to teach Kiran here a lesson" Joey answered.  
  
"Oh really, need any help" Tristan asked  
  
"That wouldn't exactly be fair" he replied. Kiran was about to comment when someone caught her eye. He was tall and thin and wearing a blue over coat, and was absolutely gorgeous. Kiran slapped herself. What was she thinking? She couldn't get involved with a guy! She couldn't get involved at all!  
  
"Prioritize dammit" she muttered. A cell phone rang and Kiran reached for hers. "Yeah? Oh no of course not I-yes I know that but-ok I'll be right there" she hung up and sighed.  
  
"Sorry boys but I have ta go now." She dropped her backpack and pulled out a pair of roller blades. As she put them on she started muttering o herself, then realizing she was speaking out loud abruptly stopped. "How about tomorrow? Its Saturday right? Okay there's a park bout three blocks from here, meet me there round noon." With that she grabbed her bag and skated out of there. Her speed was incredible.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there" Joey yelled to her.  
  
*~*~* with Kiran *~*~*  
  
As she walked into the apartment she threw her blades in the corner and sighed. Her pain in the ass brother was something she didn't need right now but that was why she was here.  
  
"What do you want Keith?" she asked.  
  
"Why're you late" he asked. He was sitting on the couch watching the TV looking at her.  
  
"I didn't think five little minutes would hurt" she answered walking into the kitchen and turning the stove on. She set a pot of water on it then looked at him. "I had a fight alright."  
  
"With who" he asked. She chewed her lower lip slightly. If she said Joey Wheeler he'd go ballistic. His hatred of Wheeler and Pegasus was so strong, even she was afraid of him at the times when he'd rant about them.  
  
"Some punk" she replied. Keith got up and looked down at her.  
  
"I know your lying, who was it" he asked with a growl. She stood strong for a moment then in a defeated whisper.  
  
"Joey Wheeler." The force of his anger was equal to that of an atom bomb. The walls shook with his raging voice. She ducked away from him and ran to her room where she locked the door behind her. "The brooding bastard type and I get him for a brother. I just wanna go home man, there's nothing here for me." She opened up her window and climbed out onto the ledge. Ten stories down was the unforgiving concrete staring up at her. But jumping was the farthest thing from her thoughts. She grabbed the drain pipe and climbed over to the fire escape.  
  
"Shit! My blades! Oh man I gotta go back for em. Then again" she looked down and saw a group of tough looking kids. "Become a new gang leader and I can get what I need AND find new turf to prowl. Heh no sweat." She jumped down the metal stairs and hit the pavement below. The kids gave her a scathing look.  
  
"Well look at the little American" the tallest one said with a laugh. She was the same height as him. She growled and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's the matter can't take a little foreign flavor?" She asked  
  
"It wouldn't be a challenge" he said.  
  
"Honey you couldn't handle me" she whispered seductively. He licked his lips and moved towards her. She struck swiftly and in a flash he was laying on the ground and she hand her hands in half open fists in front of her. She put them down then brought one up in a 'just bring it' motion. "Any takers? Come on boys I need the exercise." Two boys about a foot shorter than her split and went to one side of her. One on the right, one on the left. She looked at one then the other. They rushed her at once. But ended up smashing into each other as she jumped in the air.  
  
"Well you're the only one left. So, wanna help or wanna end up like your friends?" she asked. He looked at his fallen comrades then at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I need a pair of shoes for starters and a place to crash for the night." She answered. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
*~*~* in the apartment *~*~*  
  
Keith had stopped his rampage and was sitting on the couch with his fingers laced and his hands under his chin.  
  
"I'll have to do something about that Kiran. She'll regret lying to me. Just wait until she gets home." He chuckled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well that's another fun thing Kiran went through. Wheeler didn't get to eat pavement, yet.  
  
Jake: DAMN!!!! I wanted him to get knocked flat on his arse!  
  
Hotaru: for the sake of all my Joey-loving friends I've delayed said action. Be happy that you saw that cool action scene with Kiran though. I watched "the Tuxedo" tonight. That is a FUNNY movie. Dig it folks we gotta hit the road.  
  
Jake: BUT WE'LL BE BACK!!!!! Honest.  
  
Hotaru: right so you know the old saying. REVIEW 


	3. Illusion Master

Hotaru: hi everybody!  
  
Jake: hello.  
  
Hotaru: so anyways my dear associate Jake, what will happen to Kiran?  
  
Jake: I dunno, what?  
  
Hotaru: I was hoping you knew.  
  
Jake: nope  
  
Hotaru: well okay then! I suppose we should start the chapter.  
  
Jake: where's the fun in that? Let's let someone else start the chapter for once.  
  
Hotaru: like who?  
  
Jake: Kiran  
  
Kiran: *walks in* hey guys, hey reviewers, hey people who read the story but never review.  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* Kiran your insane.  
  
Kiran: I like it that way. So disclaimer right?  
  
Jake: yep  
  
Kiran: mmkay Disclaimer: we don't own YGO cuz if we did this wouldn't be considered fan fiction. We don't own anything at all so don't sue us. =^ . ^= meow.  
  
Jake and Hotaru: O.o  
  
Kiran: sorry...hey look its Trowa. ///.^  
  
Hotaru: duo. (^.^)  
  
Jake: Kirby dancing! (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
Hotaru and Kiran: *claps* impressive.  
  
Jake: *bows* thank you, thank you.  
  
Hotaru: and now Kiran please start.  
  
Kiran: *nods* correct.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kiran got home it was already dark. She figured Keith had calmed down by then. As she walked in she turned on the lights and found Keith sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Keith" she said, slightly startled  
  
"Where were you" he asked.  
  
"A bar, got a problem with that?"  
  
"You're not old enough to drink" he said.  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped me? And anyway the cops around here and idiots! They didn't even card me" she replied "Keith look I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight so back off."  
  
"Watch your mouth" he snapped. She looked at him then growled. A golden light shone out from under her leather gloves.  
  
"Look Keith I'm drunk, I have a headache, and I want to go to sleep. If you cause me to deviate from my current mission I will not only hurt you but will hide the body so well that even if you do live you'll die from starvation." He got up and grabbed her by the wrist as she walked towards her room.  
  
"Kiran you aren't just gonna walk away like that" he said. She pulled her arm back and the glove dropped to the ground. On her hand was the golden Millennium eye. He pulled her hand up and glared at her. "What's this?!"  
  
"I met a guy, its nothing really. He was Egyptian; don't ask me what this is about because I don't know either. Now I'm goin ta bed" she answered walking back to her bedroom. As she changed clothes she thought about the guy she'd met. Dark tan skin, beautiful white hair and violet eyes you could die for. "Now I feel almost bad that I'm getting out of here. Hmm maybe it's worth hanging around for at least a week." She slipped into her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe just one more vision, one more little glimpse before I go to sleep. Maybe it'll ease the nightmares." She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on her mystery man. In a flash of golden light a shadowed image of the guy was standing beside her. She looked at him and smiled. "Mmhmm, I always did have good taste. Malik Ishtar, heh, he didn't even have ta tell me his name." She crawled into her bed and smiled as the image faded.  
  
*~*~* the next morning *~*~*  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
"What the-" Kiran fell out of bed and to the floor. "OW!" she picked up the alarm clock and turned it off. But it wouldn't stop ringing. She smiled evilly and tossed it out the bedroom window.  
  
"Now why the hell am I up at eleven thirty on a Saturday? Oh yeah I gotta pound wheeler today." She looked at her hand. "Hey that mark thing is gone, weird. But I did promise I'd go hang with Malik, and the guys in the gang said they needed me too. Hmm what ta do, what ta do?" Without even willing it the image of Joey appeared in front of her.  
  
"Aw come on, I wanna see Malik!" she whined.  
  
"You made a promise with wheeler first" the image replied.  
  
"But-but" she sighed. "Alright, I'm going but I'm making it quick." The image disappeared. She changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt. She was just tying her bandana when Keith walked in.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" he asked.  
  
"Myself, I do it all the time" she answered. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're insane" he muttered.  
  
"Look KEITH, technically you're the one who screwed up my life so chill huh?" She tossed her blades aside as she grabbed her skateboard, she also put a pair of shades on and grabbed a pop tart on her way out. "Oh and Keith?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm only your half sister, so lay off me. Because I'd just love an excuse ta go home" she smiled sweetly and opened the door to find a girl standing in the doorway. "JAX!"  
  
"Hey Ki (pronounced key) how's it hangin?" she asked. She was wearing all black and had black hair. She had pale skin and fiery eyes, she was slouched slightly.  
  
"Cool, cool whatcha doin here though? I mean I thought you were in juvie till next summer" Kiran asked. The girl smiled sorta.  
  
"Supposed to be"  
  
"AW YOU'RE KIDDIN ME?!!" Kiran exclaimed "you ran?!"  
  
"Not ran, escaped." Kiran shook her head in disbelief. "Oh so you can do it but I can't?"  
  
"S'not that it's just...I never took you as the follower type" she replied. She closed the door behind her and started walking down the stairs.  
  
"I'm not a follower, just an observer" Jax commented.  
  
"Heh, cool. Look I got a fight ta get to but I triple booked and-"  
  
"Those images tell you where to go don't they?" Jax interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean who wants to listen" she said shrugging.  
  
"Ki, you know that thing is a little scary. But I also remember a time when ya couldn't control it. You really should listen" Jax counseled.  
  
"Look preacher if I'd wanted a sermon I would've gone to a church." Kiran snapped. Jax looked at her with those fiery eyes and Kiran sighed. "I know, I know. Hey you still got your board right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Good let's go." They dropped their boards on the ground and hopped on. "No Way, you still got that old ratty board?!" They sped off arguing.  
  
*~*~* at the park *~*~*  
  
Joey and Tristan were standing around and Yugi was sitting in the grass.  
  
"I'm tellin ya Yug, she's got this beating comin" Joey said.  
  
"She started it when she hit Joey in class" Tristan agreed.  
  
"I really don't think that fighting will solve anything" Yugi replied. "She can't always be that mean."  
  
"She's related ta Bandit Keith, of course she can" Joey said.  
  
"She never said she was" Yugi retorted.  
  
"Come on yug, its obvious. The bandana, the hair color, the glasses, she even acts like him!"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Joey." Yugi insisted.  
  
"Here she comes" Tristan said. Kiran and Jax came into view. Jax stopped and popped her board up and caught it. Kiran jumped up and slid the board across the bench before she landed on her feet.  
  
"Hey Wheeler. How are you today" she was so cheerful about it. Where was the depressed, violent girl from yesterday? "Yugi, Tristan, Joey, this is a friend of mine. Jen"  
  
"Hello" Yugi said happily. Jax raised an eyebrow at Kiran.  
  
"If they knew your real name they might rat cha out" Kiran whispered to her. She nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said in a sweeter voice then she'd normally would've used.  
  
"So let's get this over with" Joey said to Kiran. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Okay Joey but I'm gonna tell ya something first. Don't hit me in the stomach please. For your own safety, not mine." She pulled off her fingerless gloves and cracked her knuckles. Joey rubbed his fists and smirked. "Jen, would ya mind?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh right. On the count of three. One...two...three!" Before she'd gotten half the word out Kiran had her fist in Joey's stomach. He doubled over and fell as she elbowed him in the back. It had only lasted ten seconds and already Joey was down. "Hey that's pretty fast, remember Terry?"  
  
"Don't bring that one up" she muttered. Shed been distracted slightly, but as Joey kicked the feet out from under her she jumped up, landed on her hand, then vaulted to her feet. "Amateur gymnast, two years. Very helpful" she laughed but let him get to his feet.  
  
"She's good, but she's also fair" Yugi said. Tristan nodded.  
  
"Come on Joey, take her down" Tristan yelled. Joey lashed out and managed to land a punch to her stomach. She stepped back, with a startled look on her face.  
  
"Didn't think I could hit ya?" he asked. She coughed then suddenly a large, looming, dark, image rose from behind her. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, it nearly blotted out the sun as it unfurled its wings. "What the heck is that?!" It growled and opened its jaws, a giant fireball forming in its mouth. It launched its fiery blast straight at Joey. Kiran pushed him out of the way and took the force of the blow. Instead of roasting her alive it just went through her. The Dragon roared.  
  
"Go, I have no use for you" she yelled. It disappeared slowly and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
  
"What happened" Joey asked quietly.  
  
"She saved your ass. That blast could've killed you" Jax replied as she ran past to get to Kiran. "Are you okay Ki? That thing was huge."  
  
"Fine...just tired" she muttered getting up slowly. She looked over at Joey and the others. "I'm sorry, but I warned you. I don't have control when I get hit there...my one weak spot." She smiled weakly  
  
"What was that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Telepathic projection. A really big one. We have ta move before the cops show up" she grabbed her board and ran with Jax and the others right behind her.  
  
"How did you do that" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really. I've been able ta do that since I was little, but never one so big." She answered "and I had almost no control over that one."  
  
"It couldn't have hurt us, cuz it didn't hurt you" Joey said.  
  
"Wrong, they can't hurt her! She's their master, but you or anyone else...it could cause serious damage and not just to you. It could've rampaged through the city!" Jax replied. Kiran led them to an alleyway just as a cop car went by. She was wheezing and gasping for breath.  
  
"Ki, I think you should go home" Jax said.  
  
"No way" she huffed. "I have better things to do. Yo Jax you got a drink on ya?" Jax reached into her pockets and pulled out a silver flask.  
  
"It's a little strong" she warned tossing it to Kiran.  
  
"Yeah that's what I need" she muttered taking a swig. She swallowed then shook her head. "Whoa, good stuff. Hmm, brandy, butterscotch schnapps, and I do believe just a hint of tequila."  
  
"Right, as usual" Jax muttered. Kiran smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know my liquors. Always have, now what do I have ta do next" she asked. A shadow of Malik was standing next to her in answer. "Alright finally something I want to do!"  
  
"he's not bad looking" Jax observed. "you have good taste Ki."  
  
"why thank you" she replied happily.  
  
"You know Malik" Yugi asked.  
  
"met him last night" she answered "and going ta meet him again" she handed Jax her flask then walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well, fun, fun, fun for everyone.  
  
Jake: very cool.  
  
Hotaru: *bows* thank you.  
  
Jake: well you folks know what ta do now.  
  
Kiran: *waves* hi, and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. School Day Fun

Jake: hey guys  
  
Hotaru: *waves* hello  
  
Kiran: Yo  
  
Jake: Now in today's chapter we're gonna skip ahead a few days. So it'll be Monday, okay?  
  
Hotaru and Kiran: why?!  
  
Jake: cuz it's my chapter and I wanna have some fun!  
  
Hotaru: and he's watching D2 and pulling ideas from there.  
  
Kiran: wonderful, just wonderful.  
  
Hotaru: on the bright side he says he'll make ya kick butt.  
  
Jake: right  
  
Kiran: well...okay...but he'd better watch it!  
  
Jake: I will. Let's start this chapter.  
  
Hotaru: Kiran?  
  
Kiran: they don't own anything. If they did then they'd be rich and be able to afford tickets to all the Blink 182 and Green Day concerts they wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday, and gym class time. And today they were playing, of all things, hockey.  
  
"Ok, everyone line up and the captains will pick teams. Kiran and" the coach looked at all the students "Seto Kaiba" the two of them stepped forward while the rest lined up. Kiran looked over at Kaiba and smirked.  
  
"This guy may be big but he doesn't have the build, or the mind, for hockey." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Ladies first" he said.  
  
"That's not fair! I want ta go first" the whole class laughed while Kaiba glared. "I'll take Wheeler." Joey walked over and she smiled.  
  
"Him" Kaiba didn't even use names, he just pointed. It was Kiran's pick. She turned to Joey.  
  
"Alright, I know like half the class but I know the sport like the back of my hand. Who here can run well" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Tristan can, Bakura's pretty fast too" he answered.  
  
"We'll take Tristan" she yelled. Tristan came over and the picks continued. Soon the class was divided into teams and Kiran gave a satisfied smirk. "You're goin down Kaiba; you may be a genius with computers and being an ass. But I rule when it comes to sports."  
  
"Alright Captains shake hands" the coach said. Kaiba and Kiran gave each other venomous looks and turned a friendly handshake into a grip contest. Kiran won after pinching pressure point.  
  
"Okay I need a quick huddle" everyone on Kiran's team skated over and paid attention. "Look Kaiba may be big but we're faster. I picked you guys because I knew you'd have an advantage. Alright, Yugi I want ya to be careful okay? The last thing I need is for you to be eating pavement. Play your hardest but still have fun, got it?" They all nodded.  
  
"Okay then, let's start this game" she said. The huddle broke and she skated out for the face off against Kaiba.  
  
"This isn't a game for little girls" he hissed.  
  
"Then why are you playing" the whistle blew and Kiran took off. She slid the puck between his legs and passed it to Joey. He shot forward and passed it to Tristan just as two huge guys took him out. Tristan skated to the goal and shot.  
  
"Point to Kiran's team" the coach yelled. They cheered and Kiran smirked as Kaiba gave an angry yell. She rolled over to him and smiled as she lifted one leg up behind her and stretched while running circles around him.  
  
"Sorry that was so slow, we're just warming up" he threw his stick at her but all she did was catch it and toss it back. "Now, now, Kaiba, Temper, temper. I'd hate for you to get time in the penalty box before we could cream you more." She rolled over to Yugi and put one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi I have a little advice for you" she said. "In the real game, or at least the ice form, we have a term for guys like you. Light weights. But it's a good thing to be one. You're more agile, now you just need ta know the three steps essential for any light weight's survival."  
  
"What?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"It goes: Stick, gloves if we had them, shirt." She dropped her stick, shook her hands, and then pulled his shirt up over his head. "Got it?" He put his shirt back then nodded.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Okay then let's rock" she motioned for play to continue. The whistle blew and this time Kaiba got the puck. Yugi came forward and slid under Kaiba getting the puck to Kiran she passed to Joey just as one of those behemoths smashed into Yugi. He fell to the ground as Joey scored but the coach blew his whistle. Yugi got up and surprised everyone as he threw down his stick and pulled the guy's shirt over his head. Kiran came up from behind him and using her stick, pulled his left leg out from under him. He fell and the coach blew his whistle twice.  
  
"Two penalties. One for unnecessary roughness" he pointed to Kiran "and one for an unprovoked attack" he pointed to the fallen guy. Kiran helped the guy up.  
  
"Sorry. But the next time you go gunnin for Yugi, watch out for me" she said. He nodded and skated to the coach.  
  
"Kiran you did that on purpose" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't have my light weight pulled out of the game" she replied as she rolled over and sat down on the side lines.  
  
*~*~* the end of class *~*~*  
  
Kiran's team had won with a 20-0 lead.  
  
"A shut out, well Kaiba what do you think of me now" She asked as she pulled off her blades and tossed em in her bag.  
  
"You're better than I first expected." She smiled "but don't think that that makes you any better. Next time we'll destroy you." He walked off.  
  
"Whatever happened to 'good game, nice plays, glad you weren't seriously injured by my two human Zambonies?!' no respect these days" she yelled shaking her head. She smiled and picked up her backpack.  
  
"Hey Kiran" she turned and saw Joey ad the others walking up. "Nice plays."  
  
"Yeah, well, where I come from ya gotta learn a few things to live"  
  
"Where do you come from" Yugi asked. She was surprised by that one.  
  
"Cali" she answered. "California, the beach, the surf, the fun, Cali's the only place I'd live. But I was born in Texas."  
  
"That explains da accent" Joey muttered. She nodded just as Jax walked up.  
  
"Yo, Ki!" she said. Kiran turned and smiled.  
  
"Hey Jax, what's up? I thought you were banned from going to school."  
  
"My parole officer caught up with me, he said if I went ta school and passed I could stay in the country" she said.  
  
"Okay coolness, now it'll be just like old times right? But uh, no baggin, okay, cuz apparently they have a dress code" she replied.  
  
"What's that?" Jax asked with a laugh. "We didn't have one back in Cali."  
  
"Yeah we did, you wore a gun. That was our dress code. If ya didn't bring a gun your ass was grass" Kiran answered.  
  
"You were allowed ta bring guns ta school?" Joey asked. Kiran and Jax exchanged a look then laughed.  
  
"Yeah man, but only a few people actually did. The Punks, the bums, and uh...Black Spiral" Jax said.  
  
"Black spiral?"  
  
"It was a band/gang that did a lot of good work. But they were also a group you wouldn't want to tangle with" Kiran replied. The bell rang. "Shit! We're late, let's move it guys."  
  
*~*~* in Class *~*~*  
  
The group ran in with Kiran and Jax in the back. The teacher gave them angered looks.  
  
"Sit down" she snapped.  
  
"Nah I just wanted to stand for the rest of the day" Jax muttered. Kiran stifled a laugh as she shuffled to her seat.  
  
"What's your name" the teacher asked Jax.  
  
"Depends on who you ask." This time Kiran couldn't fight back the laugh. "Jax."  
  
"Jax? What kind of name is that?" she asked.  
  
"The kind my mother thought proper. Look lady if ya got a problem with my name, get over it" Jax answered.  
  
"Young lady if you want to take that attitude then you can go straight to the principal's office" the teacher snapped. Jax shrugged and turned to leave when Kiran stood up.  
  
"Ma'am Jax is from a part of the south that's very different. Down there Attitude is how you display respect" she said quickly. The teacher thought for a moment while Kiran held her breath. Would she buy it?  
  
"Please take a seat next to Kiran, Jax" Kiran gave a long sigh of relief as Jax sat down next to her.  
  
"This chick's an idiot" Jax muttered looking at the teacher. Kiran nodded as Jax smiled evilly. "It's Cali all over again." Kiran smirked evilly and nodded again.  
  
*~*~* after school *~*~*  
  
Jax and Kiran walked towards Jax's place.  
  
"Hey Ki I've been meaning ta ask, why're you here" Jax asked.  
  
"Well I'll tell ya the truth. I needed a new cover." She answered. "My record was too long back in Cali. So I already have the stuff we need for the next big shot. You in?" Jax smiled.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"That's what I love ta hear. Alright so we got almost zero time ta practice. You do have your stuff right?" she asked. Jax nodded and Kiran smirked. "Then this'll be a cake walk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Hmm...interesting.  
  
Jake: *bows* thank you  
  
Kiran: hey where's the kick assness?! *glares at Jake*  
  
Jake: I let you beat Kaiba! Besides Hotaru's got the next chapter.  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* heh, so you know it'll rock! What's Kiran talking about? Well you guys know  
  
Kiran: REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. thefts lead to the past

Hotaru: *yawns and stretches* hi folks.  
  
Jake: tired?  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yeah but what else is new? I'm always tired.  
  
Kiran: you don't sleep well, that's probably your problem.  
  
Hotaru: No duh! Let's get off the subject please.  
  
Kiran: sure no prob.  
  
Jake: right well this chapter should be a real action packed ass kickin thriller!  
  
Hotaru: quit tryin ta make me feel better Jake.  
  
Jake: can't blame a guy for tryin right?  
  
Hotaru: you just go ahead and watch me. Story starting now.  
  
Kiran: they don't own YGO or anything else. Although Hotaru has this cool new game called Pharaoh for her computer.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* pretty fun but time consuming. It's basically another SimCity but placed in ancient Egypt.  
  
Jake: hey Mary sunshine, I thought you were starting the story!  
  
Hotaru: right my bad, I forgot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night time and all was quiet. Suddenly two trim figures decked out in black approached the Museum of Natural History. One was taller by just a foot and wearing a skin tight black suit while the other was wearing a semi skin tight black outfit. Both had long hair pulled back into ponytails. They stopped at the door and looked at each other.  
  
"Got it" the taller of the two asked. The other nodded and handed her a small metal something with two wires trailing off it. "Okay stand back." She pressed a button on the control box then set it down gripping the two wires firmly.  
  
"Be careful those are live-" the other stopped as her partner glared at her. She nodded silently as the lives wires touched the metal of the security system. There was a small crackle then the museum's dim lights shut off completely. The other immediately started picking the lock on the door.  
  
"Let's move it, we ain't got the time" she hissed.  
  
"Don't rush me" her partner snapped quietly. The door clicked open and they entered, picking up the metal box and closing the door behind them. They slid through the darkness and reached a pedestal with a glass case sitting on top.  
  
"Okay give me the glass cutter" it was in her hand the second she asked (scrub nurse style!) She cut a circle shaped pane of glass out of the case and handed it to her partner. She reached in and pulled out a huge diamond. "Beautiful" her partner nodded then placed the glass pane back into the case. They turned just in time for the dim lights to flicker back on.  
  
"I got it" she walked forward a little and sprayed a misty substance into the air. Red laser beams became visible. "Okay, got the dupe?" The taller one was just finishing up scratching a Millennium Eye into the glass.  
  
"Check" they carefully made their way through the bars of light and to the door. They slipped out then locked it behind them. "Let's go." With that they ran off.  
  
*~*~* the next morning *~*~*  
  
Kiran and Jax walked into class and saw everyone whispering and talking to themselves.  
  
"What's up Yugi" Kiran asked.  
  
"There was a robbery at the Museum" he answered. Both girls looked shocked.  
  
"No way, who'd be stupid enough to rob a museum" Jax asked grabbing the newspaper away from him. She handed it back with an embarrassed expression on her face.  
  
"Did you forget you can't read Japanese?" Kiran asked with a chuckle. "What's it say?"  
  
"The only clue they have is the symbol of the millennium eye that was found, etched into the glass display case." He looked up "maybe it was Malik." Kiran nodded.  
  
"Its possible" she stopped as the teacher came in. They all took their seats as the lesson started.  
  
"Now as you know, there was a robbery at the Museum of Natural History. The police will be there all day so our field trip was cancelled. Now will Kiran, Jax, and Yugi please go to the office" the teacher said. They got up and walked down the hall. Jax had a nervous look on her face.  
  
"They must think one of us did it." Kiran said.  
  
"Oh man, if my parole officer finds out...I don't wanna go back to Cali!" Jax said.  
  
"Don't sweat it Jax, it'll be okay. I promise" Kiran whispered. Jax nodded and they walked into the office.  
  
"Kiran your brother's here to pick you up for your appointment" the office lady said. Kiran looked over and saw Keith standing next to the door. Suddenly a cop walked into the office and looked at Kiran.  
  
"That's her!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him but Kiran glared.  
  
"Regi" she growled.  
  
"This girl is a notorious jewel thief back in America! She's the one who did it" he said.  
  
"Isn't it possible that I changed" Kiran snapped. They were about to square off when the principal walked in.  
  
"Alright that's enough Kiran please come with me. You two sit down" he ordered pointing to Jax and Yugi. Kiran eyed the principal then, deciding he was cool, walked into his office with Regi right behind her. As soon as the door was closed Regi started yelling wild accusations and Kiran yelled her own defenses back. "ENOUGH!" They both stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Do you have any proof that Kiran is responsible?" he asked calmly. Kiran was shocked. The last principal she'd had used ta give her suspensions just for walking by his office.  
  
"Well no, but she has been known for this sort of thing" Regi answered.  
  
"Then I expect you to save your own paranoia for after school. I'm trying to run an educational facility here! Now please, let's discuss this in an orderly manner." He replied. Kiran smirked and sat down, this guy...she could stand him. "Just because Kiran has a record doesn't mean she's responsible. Kiran your papers say you've gone through two Juvenile Detention center's Rehabilitation programs and passed. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes sir." She answered.  
  
"You promised that you'd never do it again, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir" she said.  
  
"COME ON! she was obviously lying" Regi yelled. Kiran gave him a hurt look and a tear ran down her cheek. "oh, geez, sorry."  
  
"I'm not a bad kid! I just got involved with the wrong people! I'll never do it again I swear!" Both adults nodded.  
  
"you can go, Kiran, and take Jax with you. I do believe she was in the same witch hunt as you" the principal said. Kiran nodded sadly and got to her feet. She grabbed Jax on her way out with Keith beside her.  
  
"Look bro I don't know what the hell you want, but I'm staying at school" she snapped.  
  
"You have ta come with me, its important!" he growled.  
  
"Ya know, I'm sure Regi would love ta hear about your hobbies. Like drugs, alcohol, Russian roulette. Keep pushin me and he'll know everything" she said. Keith glared from behind his shades then left.  
  
"You just blackmailed your own brother" Jax said.  
  
"HALF brother" Kiran corrected as she started to walk back to class.  
  
"The game really has changed you" Jax muttered.  
  
"The game doesn't change people, life does. I've changed for the better. I used to be a sniveling little baby!" Kiran turned and looked at Jax. "Does that sound like the type of person who could survive in this world?!"  
  
"No" Jax mumbled.  
  
"Damn right! The best thing that ever happened to me was my parent's death. It put me on the streets, toughened me up, made me who I am today" she replied. Her past, shit, there was something that she didn't like ta bring up.  
  
*~*~* 5 years ago *~*~*  
  
Kiran, then 9 years old, stared at her father and mother. They'd been fighting again. And now...there they were, lying on the floor. A gun was lying between them.  
  
"Mom?" she asked standing still. She was afraid to move. It wasn't her fault! Was it? "Mommy!" She ran forward and hugged her mother's body while tears came flowing. Her father got up and shook his head then glared at her.  
  
"Get away from her" he growled.  
  
"Why?! Why'd you take her?! Why not me?! I'm the screw up right!" Kiran yelled. He grabbed her wrist roughly and yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Listen ya little piece of shit, shut up! If you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you too, got it?!" he snarled. She nodded quickly and he let go. "Now get to your room!" She was about to leave when she looked back at her mother. Her golden blonde hair was spread across the floor and her blue eyes were open. The blood ran freely from her chest.  
  
"No"  
  
"What did you say?!" he snapped.  
  
"You heard me! How could you?!" she yelled. He smacked her, causing her to fall to the ground. She got up on shaky legs and found the gun pointed at her.  
  
"GO" he barked. She nodded and ran up to her room. Her parents had always fought, mainly about how her father treated her, but now? Now she was left alone with the horrid monster that haunted her dreams. This wasn't right. She got off her bed and walked over to her phone. In school, they'd always said to call 911 when there was an emergency. She dialed quickly.  
  
"911 emergency services, what is the nature of the emergency" the operator asked.  
  
"Hello? My daddy...he killed someone" she said in a quiet, scared, voice.  
  
"Okay sweet heart, don't worry, we'll be there soon. Where do you live?" the operator's voice was soft and comforting.  
  
"Um" she paused "1723 harbor street. Please hurry, my mommy needs help."  
  
"Okay the police will be there soon, I need you to stay on the line, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Daddy's gonna kill me next. If he finds out I called you" she whispered. At that moment her father walked into her room.  
  
"What're you doing?!" he spat running in, slamming the phone down, and grabbing her by the throat all in one motion. "How could you rat me out?!" She stopped crying long enough to realize she couldn't breathe. She clawed at his hand but it stayed firm. The air in her lungs became stale and her face turned blue. The world around her grew black and she became dizzy. Just then she heard the door crash and footsteps echo up the stairs. The police men fired two shots and her father fell, dropping her in the process. She hit the ground and coughed. They rushed her out of the house and to their car.  
  
"Honey, are you okay" the cop in front of her asked. She'd started shaking and crying again.  
  
"Where's my mommy" she asked. His eyes became dark and troubled.  
  
"I'm sorry but we couldn't save her" he whispered. At this Kiran went nuts.  
  
"MOMMY" she yelled in anguish. He hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "My mommy." All the neighbors were out of their houses and Mrs. Lynch ran to Kiran. She picked her up and held her tightly.  
  
"Ssh, Kiran, Ssh, we'll take care of you now" her daughter, Jax, walked over and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Kiran, now we can be sisters." She said. Kiran smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Ma'am do you know her" the cop asked.  
  
"We're friends of her mother, I'll take her in" she answered.  
  
"Ma'am" he said nodding and getting in his car. As all the police and ambulance people left Kiran watched them take her father away. He wasn't dead, yet. His stony grey eyes locked onto hers and she shook uncontrollably.  
  
*~*~* present *~*~*  
  
Kiran's father had been sentenced to death. After that she'd moved from house to house and finally just lived on the street.  
  
"Ki" Jax asked. Kiran shook her head and brought her thoughts back. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool" she said. "Let's get to class."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Whoa!  
  
Jake: wow that was some powerful stuff.  
  
Kiran: Yeah...  
  
Hotaru: I didn't know I could write stuff like that!  
  
Jake: Geez neither did I. That was incredible, Hotaru, how'd you do it?  
  
Hotaru: I had to give her something tragic, cuz it's my trademark, and then I heard a song on the radio that sorta gave me the idea.  
  
Kiran; what song?  
  
Hotaru: Concrete Angel. Every time I hear it, it makes me cry.  
  
Jake: I've heard that song. It's beautiful. Well folks REVIEW!!!! 


	6. threats can hurt more people than you th...

Hotaru: HI!  
  
Jake: hi?  
  
Hotaru: sorry, sugar rush  
  
Jake: *nods* makes sense. So anyway welcome to chapter 6 of "Meet America"  
  
Hotaru: hmm I wonder what will happen today  
  
Jake: *shrugs* I dunno  
  
Kiran: *shakes her head* you two are sad  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* so are you, I got at least two reviews with people teary eyed about your past.  
  
Kiran: *rolls eyes* you guys and I mean the reviewers need to get over it alright. So what, I was a screwed up kid. It explains a lot doesn't it?  
  
Jake: *nods* so do the disclaimer.  
  
Kiran: get Malik ta do it!  
  
Hotaru: *whistles* Yo Malik! Get out here!!  
  
Malik: *walks in and growls* what?!  
  
Kiran: say the disclaimer  
  
Malik: that's your job!  
  
Kiran: *grabs him by the back of the hood* say it or I'll tell Isis who ripped up her thesis paper.  
  
Malik: *gulps* nobody here owns anything.  
  
Kiran: *let's go* now was that so hard?  
  
Malik: yes.  
  
Kiran: *smacks Malik* be nice!  
  
Malik: I thought I was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiran and Jax were sitting in a little Pizza place, waiting for their pizza and thinking to themselves. As an at least 18 year old guy went around bussing tables Kiran watched him.  
  
"Hey Jax, does that busboy look familiar?" she asked. Jax looked at him.  
  
"Looks kinda like Peter" she muttered.  
  
"Do me a favor. Go ask his name please" she asked kindly. Jax got up and walked over. She came back a minute later and sat down.  
  
"Pietro" she answered. Kiran nodded and got up. She walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked.  
  
"I've never met you" he said avoiding eye contact. She nodded and watched him go behind the counter. She motioned for Jax to follow as she walked up to the counter then slid over it.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" the guy at the register asked. Kiran gave him a look and he backed down. She walked back and found Pietro trying to get out the back door. He ran out and she caught him, slamming him against the brick wall.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Jax" Kiran asked.  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"Tell me, what did he say his name is" she asked.  
  
"Pietro" they both answered. Kiran nodded and looked into Pietro's eyes.  
  
"Tell her what Pietro means" she snapped.  
  
"I-I-I don't know" he stuttered. Kiran pulled him off the wall and slammed him against it again, this time you could actually hear the sound of his back meeting the bricks. "Ah! Okay, Okay, it means Peter in Italian!" Kiran looked satisfied.  
  
"Now peter why, oh why, would you run from me? Especially when you know we got a hot rock for ya" she asked.  
  
"I got out of that business a long time ago, Kiran" he said.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Peter, I know that's a lie." She growled. "Now look, we got the ice, and I know you'll have the money. Do you understand?" He was too scared to move. Kiran grabbed him by the chin and moved his head up and down.  
  
"Good, glad we have that clarified. Now listen carefully, if I hear even a little whisper of you going to the cops I'll hunt you down and kill not only you, but anyone you've ever cared about. Understood?" This time he nodded on his own. She smiled and let go. "Good, see ya tomorrow." She turned and walked down the alleyway, leaving the pizza for lost.  
  
"Hey our food" Jax said. Kiran held up her index finger and a police siren cut through the air, she then made a sweeping hand gesture.  
  
"We'll grab a burger instead" she replied.  
  
*~*~* with Yugi *~*~*  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were walking to the game shop.  
  
"So the police actually think it could be you" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, because the symbol on the glass matched the one on the Millennium Puzzle." He answered.  
  
"I'll bet cha it was Kiran and the Jax girl" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, they were called up too" Tristan agreed.  
  
"that's because her brother was looking for Kiran and then this police officer came in and made wild accusations about Jax and Kiran" Yugi replied. "And you were right Joey, her brother is Bandit Keith."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"There's no proof that either of them is guilty. How would Kiran even know about the Symbol" Tea pointed out.  
  
"Malik" Joey said.  
  
"She did say she knew Malik, it wouldn't be that hard for her to notice the Millennium Eye." Yugi replied.  
  
"Maybe Malik was controlling her" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Why would Malik want a diamond" Yugi asked. She thought it over then shrugged.  
  
"It was Kiran and Jax, all by themselves" Tristan said.  
  
"Yugi didn't you say that the cop claimed Kiran had a record for robbery" Tea asked. He nodded. "Maybe it was them."  
  
"And she put da symbol there to throw suspicion of her" Joey said. They all discussed this until Yugi reached the game shop.  
  
"Do you guys want to come in" he asked.  
  
"I can't Yug, I gotta go visit Serenity" Joey said.  
  
"I have to go study for that test tomorrow" Tea replied.  
  
"I'm goin with Joey, to keep Serenity Company" Tristan said. They all walked off waving goodbye and Yugi waved back as he went in.  
  
"Hello Yugi" Grandpa said.  
  
"Hi grandpa, any messages for me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You have a visitor, I sent her up to your room" he answered. Yugi looked curious and went up to his room quickly. As he opened the door he saw Jax sitting on his bed.  
  
"Jax?" He asked. She looked up at him with blood shot eyes, like she'd been crying.  
  
"Yugi I need your help" she said. He sat down in a chair in front of her and gave her his full attention.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kiran. Back when we were younger...she was normal, nice and sweet. But now she's becoming more violent. I'm worried about her" she said.  
  
"What kind of violence" he asked. She looked as if she was debating with herself. "You can trust me."  
  
"Today after school she met with one of our...dealers. When he tried to run she caught him and slammed him against a brick wall. He looked so scared and she looked so happy. She threatened his family without conscience. It scared me! It was like I didn't even know her. Over the years this more vicious side of her is taking over." She spilled.  
  
"So you did rob the museum" he said.  
  
"She started it. Back in America but when we finally got caught she let me take the heat and go to prison. The Kiran I knew would never have let that happen" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Kiran used to walk with me after school so Bullies would back off. I remember once, a group of tenth graders started hassling me. Out of no where Kiran shows up and manages to take them all out at once, she was only six!"  
  
"It sounds like she's just trying to find herself. But if it gets worse then you can always stay with me and Yami" Yugi stopped and looked as if he had spilt a secret.  
  
"I already know about Yami and the Millennium items" Jax said trying to put his mind at ease.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Kiran, she went on a personal tour of the museum and ran into this girl named...um Isis? Yeah Isis, anyway Isis told her that her past lay in the texts of some ancient scroll. So naturally she went looking for it. On her search she learned of the millennium items and the magic they contain." She explained. He nodded. "But back to my problem."  
  
"Just take a break, try to stay away from her. If she's still like this then maybe you guys shouldn't be friends anymore" he suggested.  
  
"It won't be that simple. Have you ever heard of jumping out?" she asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: short chapter  
  
Hotaru: yeah it is. But something told me to stop here.  
  
Kiran: weird?  
  
Jake: very, very weird.  
  
Hotaru: yeah but I'm tired too.  
  
Kiran: aren't you always?  
  
Hotaru: that's beside the point.  
  
Jake: *shrugs* don't worry I'll write the next chapter. 


	7. Murder

Hotaru: hi folks, sorry it took so long but my other YGO story is just going along so good. And I keep getting Damn writer's block!  
  
Jake: *yawns* quite apologizin' for somethin you can't control.  
  
Hotaru: but-  
  
Jake: most of 'em are fellow writers, they understand.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* your right. Alright guys we have a hell of a chapter for ya this time. Lots of action, death, blood, and fun stuff like that.  
  
Jake: it's violent and educational,  
  
Hotaru: but mostly violent!  
  
Both: YAY VIOLENCE!!!  
  
Hotaru: *laughs* anyways, disclaimer: we don't own anything!  
  
Jake: right then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day and Kiran was out for blood. Seems her buddy Peter had skipped town, meaning she had ta sell the rock to Black Spiral from back in Cali. This was terrible because BS and Kiran had never gotten along at all. So she was taking her frustrations out on local gangs. She walked down a dark alley with her hands in her pockets and a scowl on her face.  
  
"Stupid son of a bi-" she stopped as a group of six or seven guys blocked the exit to the alley.  
  
"Whoa there girlie, where do you think your going?" the leader asked.  
  
"Home, got a problem with that" she replied.  
  
"Not so fast, you know your not half bad lookin" he said.  
  
"Oh gee, you're too sweet" she said flatly.  
  
"You look good enough to eat." He walked towards her and smiled. He was just inches from her face now and he whispered into her ear. "How about you and me go find a hotel?"  
  
"How about no?" she put up her fist and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and she pulled her switch blade cutting his throat. He fell and blood poured across the ground. "Okay boys, who's next?"  
  
"Oh shit man, she's for real" one said. Kiran smirked evilly and licked the blood off the knife.  
  
"Come on, don't be such wimps." The tallest one ran at her but she side stepped and held out the blade which cut him across the side. He fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. The rest of the gang bolted. Kiran walked over to the injured boy and looked down at him. "Pathetic." She spat on him and walked away. She hopped onto the top of a stone wall and walked along thinking about what she'd just done.  
  
"Theft is never far from murder. And who cares if they can id me, I'll be gone by then. Black Tide will take care of that. Damned gangs and their damned politics. Makes me wish I was dead."  
  
"That can be arranged" she turned and saw a figured dressed in black robes pointing a gun at her. She raised her hands and smirked.  
  
"you guys don't mess around do you?" she asked. "But what, exactly, have I done?"  
  
"Nothing yet, but we know what you've done before."  
  
"Mmm, you're speaking of forces that weren't under my control" she said.  
  
"I mean the jewels" he snapped.  
  
"Enou Kenata (I know that) do you take me a fool?! Look if you're after the rock you're barking up the wrong tree" she warned. She kicked the gun out of his hands and jumped for it. She landed on her hand with the gun in the other one. She stood and pointed it at him. "I'll let you live if you deliver a message to me."  
  
"What message" he asked.  
  
"Tell your bosses that if they ever try this shit on me again, I'll kill 'em" she said. He nodded and ran off. "Everyone wants to mess with me today! What is it about me that just seems to attract assholes?!" She smiled and put the gun in her pocket.  
  
"And now I hall have to find some other source of entertainment." She muttered to herself. She turned a corner and saw Jax walking along with Yugi. "What the?! Well, so this is where Jax has been hiding. Heh, I think I just found something to do today." She sank into the shadows with an evil grin.  
  
"So Yugi how come you've been hanging out with me" Jax asked  
  
"We're friends and right now I thought you needed someone to talk to" he answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay, just glad its you." She muttered. He blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant! I meant since you're so smart. And you don't give friendship speeches every other hour." Yugi laughed.  
  
"Tea's just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, well, keep her away from me please. Or I might have ta kill her." She said. They both laughed and all of a sudden the sky grew dark, and cloudy.  
  
"How did that happen, it was sunny a minute ago" Yugi asked. Jax's eyes widened, she'd seen this before.  
  
"Its Kiran" she answered. "She's found me."  
  
"Didn't think you could hide forever did you?" Kiran was hovering in the air above then with black feathered wings. "Why Jax I dare say your boyfriend doesn't quite measure up." She laughed while Jax cringed slightly.  
  
"Kiran, I'm sorry but I can't hang with you anymore!" Jax said boldly. Kiran looked at her with venomous yellow eyes and a forked tongue slid out of her mouth every few seconds.  
  
"that'sssss undersssssstandable" she hissed. "But remember Jax no one isssssss ever truly ssssssafe from the curse of the Dirant. You know that." Kiran landed on the ground in front of Jax.  
  
"Kiran, there's no such things as curses" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes there are" Jax whispered to him. Kiran grabbed Jax's wrist.  
  
"You know what thissssss meanssssss, don't you?" Kiran asked.  
  
"Yes, just get it over with." Jax said. Kiran waved her hand and a jeweled dagger appeared in the air next to her. She held it above Jax's wrist.  
  
"Kiran stop!" Suddenly Yugi was taller and had darker eyes. This wasn't Yugi anymore, but Yami.  
  
"So pharaoh, you of all people speak to me?! I'll bet you don't even know half what I do" Kiran snapped.  
  
"Yugi, don't do anything" Jax hissed. Kiran took the end of the blade and cut a long gash down Jax's arm. But it didn't bleed; it just instantly became a scar. Kiran bowed and Jax nodded.  
  
"Keep out of trouble Jax, and watch your boyfriend's temper"  
  
"He's not my-"  
  
"I know, but be careful anyway." She said.  
  
"Kiran, when will you stop" Jax asked.  
  
"Stop?" Kiran's eyes darkened and so did the sky. "Stop? I have no intentions of stopping until this world pays for all that it's done. This world is a cruel place, I'm a cruel person, it seems only fitting that I do the Earth's work. Now if you don't mind, I have several organizations after me." With that she flapped her wings and rose, disappearing over the roof of a house. The sky cleared and Yugi became normal again  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"That self righteous bitch!" Jax said. "Doing the Earth's work my ass, she's on a vengeance run. Damn it! Theirs no stopping her now! She'll have this city dead in less than two days!"  
  
"How do we stop her?" Yugi asked.  
  
"WE don't, but I know of only one person who can stop her when she's like this."  
  
"Then lets go get him" Yugi said.  
  
"We can't, he's in Cali."  
  
"No, he's not" Jax turned and saw a tall, muscled, tan guy standing behind them.  
  
"Rint! Why are you here" Jax asked.  
  
"To save the world."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: HA! Take that!  
  
Hotaru: who are you talking to?  
  
Jake: ...I dunno  
  
Hotaru: never mind. Fun chapter isn't it? Well that's all we got for now but we'll be back soon. Can this new guy save the world?  
  
Jake: I dunno, can he?  
  
Hotaru: *shrugs* I want to reviews before I continue. That way I have time to think. So REVIEW!!! 


	8. Laughter to Love

Hotaru: hi guys, I know, long time no post but hey I'm here now!  
  
Jake: *nods* yep  
  
Hotaru: but I really wanna start the story so disclaimer: we don't own anything!  
  
Jake: let's go already!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rint was sitting in the Turtle Game Shop explaining his plan to everyone. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Jax, and Tea listened carefully.  
  
"Look at any point Kiran could back out of this. She's not stupid, in fact she's done this a few times before" He said. Jax, who was standing next to him, nodded.  
  
"and she could have a spaz out and hurt someone. It's happened before. But the thing here is that it's not her fault" Jax added.  
  
"What are ya talkin about?! Of course it is, s'not like someone's makin her kill people" Joey snapped.  
  
"She can't control it!" Jax yelled. "This is something we've gone through a lot and we know what we're talkin about! She has this weird force that takes over once in a while. Rint can help!" Rint just stayed silent, in contemplation. He muttered something to himself then looked at his watch.  
  
"Let's go catch us a psycho" he said walking outside.  
  
*~*~* in a bar *~*~*  
  
A dark, evil looking girl walked into the bar and caught everyone's attention. It was probably the wings. She growled and the wings disappeared. Everyone was still staring at her. She sat down and looked at the barkeeper  
  
"Vodka" she said.  
  
"How do you take it" he asked.  
  
"Neat" she answered  
  
"Neat?"  
  
"It means no ice" she replied. He nodded and set to work making her drinking. He handed her a bottle and left to go talk to someone on the other end of the bar. She took a swig then sighed. "Damn this stuff is weak. That's the thing about being alcoholic; when you really wanna get sloshed it costs a fortune." The girl sitting next to her laughed. Kiran looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's true" she said.  
  
"You think its funny but I'm sure my wallet will disagree" Kiran replied. The girl laughed again.  
  
"You're a riot" she said as the laughter died down. "My name's Suzu"  
  
"Mine's Kiran" Kiran answered "and I personally don't think I'm that funny. I just say what everyone else is thinking."  
  
"Well you're good at it. Hey the bar has this Talent contest every night, you should enter" Suzu suggested.  
  
"Any money in it?" Kiran asked.  
  
"Aren't you the mercenary type, yes a thousand dollars."  
  
"When?" she asked  
  
"It should start in a few minutes" Suzu answered.  
  
"Hey barkeep! Sign me up for the talent show" she yelled. He nodded and a few minutes passed. Kiran walked up to the small stage. She stood in front of the mike and gulped. "Ya know against my own intelligence I'm gonna tell jokes. Suzu said I could win if I did cuz I was a riot. Obviously she forgot how easy drunk people laugh." The crowd laughed a little.  
  
"Hey I heard a laugh, or maybe a bad cough. Either way, at least I know you're not dead." Again another laugh. "Now if ya couldn't tell, I'm not from around here. I'm from America and I'm visitin to see new cultures. Now I was raised in Texas and I love it because we have an entirely different language, we just make stuff up. Like down there we'll be sayin stuff like 'I tell you what.' That's it, that's an entire sentence in Texas. And of course everyone from out of state's goin 'what?' And it's like 'I just told ya.'" Now the crowd gave an actual laugh. In fact a bunch of them.  
  
"Aw yeah, and man America may be the strongest country but it's also the stupidest. Cuz think about it, we got all the blondes! Have you ever heard of a blonde Chinese person? I don't think so" she smiled. "Man I love blonde jokes, and being one myself, I reckon I've heard em all. And I love it because when someone starts a blonde joke about me I can end it for em and shut em up." A few of the people were actually rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"But hey, who reads warning labels? I used to get bored and I would walk around the house reading some of these warning labels. Like on a hair dryer, did you know, it says 'do not use while sleeping.' Well I don't know bout the rest of you but I can't even count how many times I've been sound asleep. Woke up, I was doing my hair. 'Damn it I was sleep stylin again!'" a roar of laughter ran through the bar and even the Bartender was grinning. "And underneath that it says 'do not use while in the shower.' Who's writing this pamphlet? Ya'll ever been in the shower 'honey I'm done shampooing my hair. Toss me that blow dryer.'" The people were laughing their hearts out for her. She smiled and relaxed a little.  
  
"How many of you guys remember school?" the crowd went silent. "Okay, how many of you remember what you had for breakfast?" They laughed again.  
  
"Alright simple question, anyone ever play softball?" A few people raised their hands. "Well that was the game I was stuck with since it's the only one that would stop the guys from whining. Course they were whining cuz whenever I played against em they got hurt. But anyway, I was playin softball one time and I was up to bat. The pitcher tossed it and I smashed that thing! I watched it fly and fly and-kinda hit this guy in the head. But he over reacted, I thought, I mean it wasn't like a square hit it just kinda glanced off his head. But he goes whipping his car off the freeway and I go 'oh here we go...mister attitude'" she smiled.  
  
"So he comes barreling down the field yellin 'what are you?! Some kind of cruddy hitter?!' And I was like 'hey I hit you didn't I?! You were drivin 65 miles an hour, that's a pretty good shot in my book!'" She coughed and looked over at the laughing bartender. "Hey but ya know I love the sport, and I love the people you get to meet. Like my team when I was on the diamond backs. Now it was made of a bunch of girlie girls, and our pitcher was THE WORST out of all of em. One time she threw a strike then screamed. Everyone ran over thinking that she had thrown her arm out again. Turns out she had broken a nail! So to stop her screaming my coach took her other hand and broke a nail off of that and said 'there now they match, so get ta pitchin.'" The bar tender motioned for her to stop and she nodded.  
  
"I have had a great time folks, but I gotta go." She walked off stage and the bar broke out into riotous applause. The bartender looked at Kiran and smirked.  
  
"Good work that was a riot" he said.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered. "So uh who else we got for talent?"  
  
"Some band, but your better" he answered. She nodded and took a drink.  
  
"Right on, right on"  
  
*~*~* with Rint *~*~*  
  
"Okay we found her, by process of elimination she has ta be in this bar" Rint said. Jax nodded and walked in.  
  
"She wouldn't go off with normal people around, would she?" Yugi asked with a little nervousness in his voice. Jax looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Actually, she likes going off in public. But don't worry Yugi, she won't touch you. I won't let her!" Jax said.  
  
"Lets go" Rint said. The group of Yugi, Rint, Jax, Joey, and Tristan walked into the bar. Everyone in the bar quieted down and looked at them. Kiran glanced over then grabbed her Vodka bottle and walked over.  
  
"Rint, Geez, I guess this means I'm out of control. That's the only time Jax let's you out of your cage, right?" She smirked and put her arm around his shoulders. He shrugged her arm off and looked at her.  
  
"Back of Kiran. I was your boy toy at one time but now-" he stopped as she let out a loud laugh.  
  
"WAS?! You STILL are Rint!" She exclaimed. "Look at you; you came all the way over here just to 'stop' me from whatever. That's devotion baby, don't care what ya say." She smirked.  
  
"Kiran, you're into some serious shit and I came to save Jax not you" he snapped. She raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Really, came to save Jax, not me, could you be anymore straight forward" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" he yelled getting in her face. "I wish I had never met you!" It went silent and Kiran took a step back, like someone had hit her.  
  
"I-I" she growled and clenched her fists. "You know what, your right. And I can fix your problem with me" her voice was soft, silky, but clearly dangerous.  
  
"K-Kiran don't do anything stupid" Yugi said. She looked over at him. She looked up and her whole body shook with contained rage. Jax and everyone steeped back except Rint. He looked her right in the eyes and suddenly they weren't mad, they were making out. Yugi and everyone else was shocked, but Jax just smiled.  
  
"Oh baby, you know I'd never leave you" Rint whispered as they broke apart. Kiran smiled. Yeah weird, but some relationships just spawn from weird things.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But your so convincing sometimes" she muttered kissing him again.  
  
"So let me get dis straight. You and him are going out?" Joey asked.  
  
"Three years" Rint answered.  
  
"Three magnificent, spectacular, sexy, years" Rint blushed at the 'sexy' part. He put his arm around her waist and they walked out.  
  
"Okay, dat was weird. One minute dey was fighting and now dey're makin' out" Joey said. Jax smiled calmly.  
  
"They always do this. Kiran goes nuts, Rint comes in, makes himself think he saved her, then they go and celebrate. And the cycle goes on" Jax was happy. Rint stopped just outside the door and looked at Kiran.  
  
"Ya know, if the cops-" Kiran put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Rint, I know what will happen. It's only a matter of time and that's not how I want to go out." She said.  
  
"So you've decided" he asked. She nodded. "Gee, I guess this will go without an owner then." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Her eyes lit up as she saw the diamond.  
  
"I know its small but-"  
  
"Rint! It's not the jewel, the rock, the money, that I love. Its you!" He bent down to one knee and smiled up at her  
  
"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. She was in shock.  
  
"yes." She answered as he slipped the ring on her. Her stood up and kissed her. "But Rint! I'm going-I mean why-"  
  
"You know why." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're a real sweet heart ya know. But that won't help me when I'm fighting to become an anti-prison bitch."  
  
"Bubba can get in line" he muttered. They started walking again down the street arguing happily.  
  
"This means you'll love me no matter what right?"  
  
"Yeah" he answered.  
  
"What if I get a tongue ring" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"I like the taste of steel."  
  
"Ooh, good answer. What about if I was pregnant?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then yeah."  
  
"That's very comforting. Thanks" she laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: it's not over yet!  
  
Jake: that was WAY TOO SAPPY!  
  
Hotaru: I liked it!  
  
Kiran: so did I!  
  
Jake: yeah but you're a blonde!  
  
Rint: HEY! I know you didn't just insult my fiancé!  
  
Jake: your right, I didn't  
  
Rint: *nods*  
  
Kiran: thank you honey, now say the review thing  
  
Rint: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
